Homebound
by ShadowSwan
Summary: Written for McBreezy's LTM Fic Challenge - pairing Cal/Emily, prompt 'surprise'. Emily's been travelling the globe for the past four months, accompanied by Oliver, her long term boyfriend who isn't quite Cal's cup of tea. Now with only a few weeks left before she returns home, Cal is getting excited, oblivious to the fact Emily's keeping a secret from him... Set post-finale.


**Disclaimer: Lie To Me isn't mine - never has been, and unfortunately, probably never will be.**

* * *

Homebound

"No, you've not got the webcam right. It's tilted. Dad, I can see right up your nose. It's not pleasant for anybody."

"Give me a break Em, I've only just got this new computer, still setting it up."

"No, that's it, you've got it. There, right there. There. Hey Dad!"

"Hi darling."

Cal grinned at his screen, the smile reflected in the face of his daughter, beaming at him from the computer. She gave him a wave and he waved back, still squinting at the screen to try and figure out how to blow her up to full size. From behind him, Gillian chuckled quietly, curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Zip it you," Cal murmured, which only made her laugh more.

"What was that?" Emily asked, looking confused.

"Just Gill being annoying as ever," he replied.

"You're not fooling anyone," Emily teased, and her father grinned at her.

"So what have you been up to?" Cal asked. "And when are you home?"

He watched, fascinated as his daughter's face lit up while she chattered away at him. Because they'd only ever spoken on the phone before now, it was nice to see how happy she was, rather than just trying to verify it by voice alone. He knew it was silly; Emily was a twenty three year old woman, travelling round the world for the past four months, completely content with life. She had a firm college degree behind her, was experiencing the sorts of things that he could only dream of nowadays, and was coming back to Washington to the start of a decent career.

And here he was, only worrying whether she was happy or not. Of course she was. He could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"...kangaroos are so fluffy! Did you know that? I thought the koala bear would be nicer, but it was so wiry and sharp, I'd much rather bring a kangaroo home!"

"Don't think they'd allow that," Cal smirked, as his daughter glared at him.

She looked different nowadays. Brown skinned from all the outdoor travelling she'd done, having squeezed various countries in Africa and Europe into her trip before ending in Australia; long brown hair, lighter from the sun, and left natural and wavy, the way he thought it suited her best; and his favourite, the biggest smile on her face, constantly.

He always compared her to his little girl, but she was grown up now, there was no denying it. It made him feel old, too bloody old, but he was damn proud too.

"So when are you home?" he pressed.

He knew it was unfair really, and that he shouldn't be pressuring her into returning, but he missed her so much. Three years getting her degree at university, one year doing postgraduate work, now this; he wanted her to be back in Washington again, where he could see her pretty much whenever he pleased, in person rather than over a computer screen.

He'd been surprised when she'd told him she was moving back to Washington, but overjoyed. His little girl, back where she belonged. Except now that he knew she was coming back here, he couldn't wait, getting more excited every day. He knew he was probably driving Gillian mad - the woman deserved a medal for putting up with him every day of her life, both at work and at home. But he knew she understood, which only made him love her more.

"Two weeks Dad," Emily said firmly. "I've told you this thousands of times, how could you forget?"

"I just like to know plans haven't changed."

"Everything is the same. In two weeks time, I will be stood on your doorstep, promise."

"Can't bloody wait darling."

"Me neither!"

"And how's... Oliver?" Cal asked, begrudgingly.

"It's not Oliver Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? He prefers Ollie. And he's great, thanks for asking. I can tell you care so much."

She shot him a glare that rivalled her mother's, and he glared back. Sure, his daughter could go travelling round the world, living life to full, loving every minute - and then a last minute announcement that she would be accompanied by Ollie, who was her current boyfriend. Okay, so they'd been dating for three years now, and clearly things were still going well, but Cal just didn't like him.

Emily knew it was only because she was still his baby girl and now she was all grown up and discussing long term plans with guys, it freaked him out to think of her with another man. Ollie was already climbing the political ladder in Washington, having been at work while Emily did her postgrad, but they'd managed it, and he was good enough that they'd let him have off four months in a row. She couldn't see how her dad could have a problem with that. So maybe he had floppy blonde hair, liked to dress in jumpers and chinos; that was how she liked him. Cal had termed him poncy, but she didn't care.

"I care really darling. Glad you're both doing okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too dad! Well anyway, it's getting super late here so I'm going to bed - have to get up early to go swimming in the Great Barrier Reef and all that."

"Night," Cal said, waving at the screen again.

"Night," she replied, waving back.

Shortly after, Emily closed the webcam down and Cal was left staring at a page that told him she'd gone offline. He always felt a little sad whenever their conversations ended, although he knew it wasn't much longer to wait anymore.

"Two weeks isn't very long," Gillian said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It amazed him that she could practically read his thoughts. Cal hadn't even heard her get up. "It'll fly by."

"Fingers crossed," Cal said, standing up and turning round so he could kiss her properly. "Do you think she's happy?"

"Yes," Gillian laughed, putting her arms around his neck. "You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"You don't think she's done anything stupid then? Nothing she regrets? I worry about her too much don't I?"

"No, no and absolutely yes," Gillian smiled. "But it's okay, because it's your job."

"What would I do without you?" Cal asked, pulling her in close for another peck on the lips.

~.^.~

Two weeks had gone by awfully slowly. Too slowly, in Cal's opinion. He wanted his daughter home now.

It was seven in the evening, and Emily was due to land at three that morning, expected home by four. She'd promised to spend the night at his house, while Ollie spent the night at his sister's, who also lived in Washington. Family reunions before they moved into Ollie's apartment together - that thought terrified Cal, but he was trying his best to hide it.

"Cal, relax," Gillian said, lightly placing a hand on his forearm. His fist was clenched and his muscles were tense with it.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen," Gillian assured him soothingly, scooting closer to him so he could drape an arm over her and she could place a comforting hand on his chest. "She's managed four months travelling around the globe; she'll handle a plane journey back. Emily is a sensible girl."

Her words calmed him somewhat and she felt him drop his shoulders and lean into the couch while she leaned further into him. She was trying to keep him calm, but inside, her stomach was twisting. So far she seemed to be doing a good job of hiding her anxiety, but that was probably less due to her skill and more due to the fact Cal was so pre occupied with the return of his daughter.

A couple days ago, Emily had phoned her with surprising news. Very surprising. She'd wanted to test the waters out with Gillian before telling her own mom, and worse, her dad. She'd had no idea how they would react, and Gillian had always been there for her in the past, even before her and Cal had finally admitted their feelings for one another. True to form, Gillian hadn't disappointed; though at first a little wary, she'd soon come round to the news, and filled Emily with hope that maybe her parents wouldn't go too crazy.

Now Gillian was sat with Cal, trying to appease him, but all the while knowing that as soon as Emily got home, she was going to drop a bombshell on him and she didn't know how he'd handle it. Especially at four in the morning. Her initial plan was to stay in bed when Em got home, in order to let her have her reunion with Cal, but after her revelation, Gillian felt she should be there, if only to diffuse the situation should it go the way Emily didn't want.

"We should go travelling," Cal said absentmindedly, stroking her hair and making her feel sleepy.

"What about the company?" Gillian smiled, reminding him of their joint business.

"Good point, Torres and Loker would bring it to the ground if it were left to them."

"That's unfair. I think they could handle it."

"So where shall we go then?"

"I want you to take me to England," said Gillian lazily, smiling up at him.

"Bloody hell, that's exciting," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You can show me the places you haunted when you were younger."

"Those are not happy places love," he said, half chuckling, half grimacing. "I was thinking more along the lines of Emily, you know? Australia, France, Italy, Kenya..."

He trailed off, looking down at her.

"Maybe some other time Cal," Gillian said, closing her eyes. For seven in the evening, she was exhausted, which probably had a lot to do with how anxious Cal had been all day, as well as the knowledge she held.

"You look tired," he said gently, trying not to hurt her feelings.

He failed, miserably, and she looked up at him unimpressed.

"Just meant maybe we should head to bed. Seeing as I'll wake you up when Emily gets home anyway."

"I'll come and see Emily too," Gillian said, trying to make the comment offhand as she stood up, stretching. Cal was right of course, she did want to go to bed.

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've missed her too," Gillian smiled, and the love for her in Cal's eyes nearly overwhelmed her.

Slowly they ascended the stairs to the bedroom, each just looking forward to curling up in bed together.

"She'll probably talk until the sun rises," Cal murmured as he slipped into bed beside the already half asleep Gillian. "You do realise that? It won't be a quick hello and back to bed."

Oh Gillian knew alright.

"Sounds good," she smiled, turning to one side under the pretence of getting comfortable so Cal couldn't see her face. Upon composing herself, she turned back to him and smiled, snuggled into his outstretched arms, and fell asleep almost instantly.

~.^.~

The three-thirty alarm was brutal. Gillian had insisted the sounds of birds chirping was a nice way to wake up each morning, and Cal had been well convinced over the past few years, but this morning the sound was shrill and tinny, and not at all pleasant to wake up to.

"Ready?" Cal mumbled.

Gillian reluctantly opened her eyes to look into his tired ones, still half closed, and nodded. She didn't quite have the energy to muster speech just yet.

Slowly and mechanically the two got ready around each other, a well rehearsed dance from when they'd had to get up early to deal with cases at the office. Never this early though. This was painful. The only thing that kept them going was the prospect of seeing Emily - Cal wasn't a man who showed emotion too easily, but this morning he thought he might explode.

At ten to four, the two found themselves situated in the lounge, side by side on the couch. They'd managed to start conversation through their sleepiness, which was helping them stay awake. It was so dark outside, but turning all the lights on was too bright just yet, so they'd left a few lamps on, casting the room into a soft half light.

The knock on the door frightened the life out of the both of them, despite the fact it wasn't unexpected in the slightest. Cal leapt off the couch and ran to the door, while Gillian held back a little, lingering in the hallway with a smile on her face so she could give father and daughter their own little private reunion.

She briefly heard a squeal before Emily was enveloped in Cal's arms; Gillian hadn't even caught sight of her face.

Cal sighed contentedly as he hugged his daughter. She was here, she was safe and she was hugging him back like there was no tomorrow. It was comforting to have proof that she really had missed him too, although this was another selfish thought.

Finally, Cal let go and surveyed her, apparently pleased with what he saw. She seemed to grow more mature every time he saw her, but the twinkle in her eye told him his little girl was still in there somewhere, and that was all he wanted.

"Missed you," he said, kissing her forehead quickly and then stepping back so Gillian could greet the girl.

As they were saying their hellos, Cal looked behind Emily, surprised to find Ollie stood there, looking shifty. He had transformed from the smart, aspiring politician to some sort of surfer kid, still wearing his board shorts and a white tshirt that he'd obviously worn on the flight over. With his long hair and tanned skin, he fitted that image much more than his actual one.

"Thought you were going to your sister's mate?" Cal asked, curious as to why he'd ended up accompanying Emily back here. He assumed it wasn't just to carry her suitcase, although it looked like he'd ended up with that job too.

Emily realised the exchange that was taking place and stepped back to stand next to Ollie, opposite her dad. Gillian was hovering in the background, ready to step in if necessary.

Cal glanced at the two of them then raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" he asked, concern rising.

"Okay, don't freak out," Emily began, walloping Ollie in the stomach as he began to talk. He had absolutely no idea how to handle Cal, and Emily didn't really want the two of them to begin fighting.

Cal gulped, and Emily looked at Gillian briefly, who nodded reassuringly. She did, however, move a little closer to Cal, whether to restrain him or catch him as he passed out neither of them were sure.

"A few days ago, we were sat on the beach, watching the sun go down, as you do, and it was so pretty, so perfect. And we were just reminiscing about the trip, and all the fun times we'd had, but also how excited we were to go home, and start an actual life in Washington - not one where I was at college and Ollie was at work, but one where we actually lived together."

She glanced over at her man at this point and smiled at him; he returned it and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"And then... well, you don't really need to know what happened," rushed Emily, observing her father paling by several shades. "But we seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and it just suddenly felt so right. We both found out so much about ourselves and each other on this trip, and we wanted to end it in a special way, in a way we'd remember."

Cal was suddenly finding it hard to catch his breath. Gillian slowly stepped towards him and placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"What have you done?" Cal asked, in a voice no more than a whisper.

"Well," Emily said, holding her left hand up proudly. "Surprise! We got married!"

* * *

**A/N: A tad happier than my other entry for this competition! Special thanks to McBreezy for organising it, it's been so much fun writing for it. I hope there wasn't too much Gillian in this - in this timeline and universe, her and Cal are together, and Emily always leaned on her in the show anyway, so she had to have some role, I just hope the focus was still on Cal and Emily. I hope it's not disappointing that I didn't write Cal's reaction either; I thought that was the best way to leave it, and to be honest, I don't know how he would've reacted. You can let your imaginations run wild. As for Emily's spontaneity, well I think she always had that spark in the show and I don't know if you've ever watched a sunset in Australia but it is just magical. So as ever, thank you for reading, and if you liked this, feel free to check out _Things Unsaid_, my other competition entry. :)**


End file.
